Biohazard AU: Mansion Incident
by Starlight-Ninja
Summary: An AU retelling of the first Resident Evil game the original, not the remake . Will eventually have OCs, and, hopefully, be ChrisXJill. Rated for cursing and attempted gore.
1. Prologue

AN: Yes, another Resident Evil game rewrite. I know this has been done several times before, but mine's different. It's AU, so many things will change, including a few major and minor plot points. I'll try to keep everyone pretty much in character, but if I fail, just chalk it up to them having slightly different personalities in this universe. And, yes, I may have over exaggerated Brad's shyness. There is a good reason for it, and I may go into it in a separate side story.

* * *

Prologue

Chris Redfield, marksman for the STARS Alpha team, had been sitting at his desk since 6 in the morning, board out of his mind and temporarily ignoring the large stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. It had been months since either of the STARS teams, Alpha and Bravo, had a mission to go on, but this was normal. The regular police force was enough to deal with a good ninety-nine percent of what went on in the small isolated town of Raccoon City and it was a wonder they even had a special police force at all.

Most of their important missions came just often enough to keep the force from being disbanded, but the rest of the time they just ended up doing odd things that no one else in the building had time to do—for example, the paperwork he was supposed to be doing right now. That bastard Irons _should_ have given to his secretary, but he had given it to him because she had more important papers to attend to. "And besides," he had added nastily when he put the pile on his desk, "it's not like you have anything better to do at the moment, do you Mr. Redfield."

He hadn't realized his fists were clenched until he heard the pencil snap. _Why can't that moron just fall off a goddamn cliff or something already!_

"Man, what's got you so pissed?" Chris turned to see Joseph Frost standing by the door, with Brad Vickers practically hiding behind him. Joseph joked around quite often and was the loudest person Chris knew. He was a native to Raccoon and could find just about any place in the city, from the most expensive hotel to the oldest, most obscure gas station within the city limits, and was almost never seen without his "lucky" red bandana.

Brad was the exact opposite. He was nice, but had always been timid, overly apologetic, and somewhat of a coward, so he tended to get picked on by many in the RPD, which is how he got the nickname "Chickenheart." He and the rest of the STARS (especially Joseph) had managed to end most of the harsher bullying, but there was still some teasing every now and then.

Both of them were part of the Alpha with him—Brad as the pilot and Joseph as the vehicle specialist—and they were rarely seen apart. There were a few rumors about a relationship between them going around, but Chris was never one to listen to gossip. It wasn't really his business anyway. He was dragged out of his thoughts by an impatient "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

"That asshole Irons just turned me into another one of his secretaries. I think he's still mad at me for that argument we had last week."

At that moment, Forest Speyer, Jill Valentine, and Richard Aiken entered the office and nearly collided with Brad, who was still standing in the , all the while apologizing excessively, moved out of the way and sat down at his desk, with everyone else following suit.

Chris hadn't realized that he had been staring at Jill until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Hey, what was that for?" "You were staring again. Not that there isn't anything to look at, but shouldn't you get that paperwork done before Irons comes back for it? I think he said you only have until twelve to get it done." "Damn bastard, I should've known he'd give me a time limit." He turned back to his desk to try to get started on the pile again, but his mind kept wandering to everyone else in the room, especially Jill.

He had often found himself staring at her, and he wasn't the only one who did. As the only female member of the STARS Alpha team and very hot to boot, she tended attract plenty of stares. Chris liked her a lot; she was beautiful, could take care of herself just as well, if not better, then the rest of the team, a great friend and one of the nicest people he had ever met.

Forest was part of the Bravo team as the vehicle specialist, and had been Chris's best friend ever since they moved to Raccoon five years ago. He had come from Alabama, and had the soft southern drawl in his voice to prove it.

Richard worked as the communications expert for both teams, and was always ready to help anyone who needed it. Due to his past job as a tour guide in Disneyland, he was often called on to give tours of the RPD building to new officers and the schools that had fieldtrips there once or twice a year.

The rest of the STARS members showed up right about then. Barry Burton was the weapon expert on the Alpha team and a devoted family man. He had helped him get into the team after he had been kicked out of the Air Force, and loved guns as much as he loved his family, which most people, including him at times, found a bit creepy.

Albert Wesker was the Alpha team's captain and the founder of STARS and oversaw the membership of both teams. Everyone in STARS trusted him, though no one knew anything about his home life, except that he had a girl who broke into the STARS office to give him gifts on holidays and around April or June. The only reply they could get out of Wesker on the subject was muttered grumbles that discouraged continued attempts to get him to talk. (Whoever she was, she was a damn good thief to avoid tripping the security system or even appearing on the numerous cameras set throughout the building; not to mention, she made the freaking best chocolates and the world's greatest fruitcake. Ever. That, the fact that nothing else in the building was touched when she was there, and that nobody else had successfully broken in or out were the only reasons that the entire force didn't really mind it.)

Everyone else was on the Bravo team. Enrico Marini, their captain, was strict at times, but cared about the safety of everyone on his team. Chris got the feeling that he didn't like him or Barry much, though he couldn't figure out why. He'd heard rumors that either him or Barry were going to eventually replace Enrico, but he didn't really believe that, did he?

Kenneth Sullivan was the field scout of the team, as well as one of the ten African Americans in working in the RPD and the only one in the building good in chemistry. Many often wondered why he didn't take a job in the chemical field, but he explained that he'd rather be a police officer than some stuck-up scientist cooped up in some lab all day. (This earned a funny look from Wesker, but, wisely, no one dared to ask.)

Rebecca Chambers was a rookie and the team's medic. She had just joined the STARS three weeks ago straight out of college. Chris had only talked to her once or twice, but she seemed like a nice girl, if a bit too quiet.

Edward Dewey was their pilot and Kevin Dooly worked as their co-pilot. Why Bravo needed two pilots was anyone's guess, but probably had something to do with how often the Bravo team helicopter malfunctioned. Chief Irons had claimed to have ordered a new one, but after four months everyone had come to the conclusion that Irons was a cheap bastard and refused to buy another one. That, on top of his weird taste in art and tendency to snap at anyone who voiced their dislike about all the artwork scattered around the building, was one of the reasons very few people actually liked him.

Chris pushed his thoughts to the side and tried yet again to get started on the paperwork that had been sitting on his desk for the last ninety minutes, but his mind started to wander again. There had been numerous cases of cannibal murders lately, and for some strange reason Chief Irons had been trying to put off investigating on them. He kept saying it was probably just wild animals and the park rangers stationed in the Arklay Forest would have it under control soon, something that no one in the RPD believed for a minute. Chris had argued with him last week over it, but other than that no one said anything out of fear of losing their jobs.

The general public didn't really buy his story either, but as the murders had died down a bit, they hadn't really had any reason to complain. But recently they seemed to be getting worse, and now several Umbrella employees from all over the city had mysteriously vanished. _ I don't think he can put an investigation off any longer. That demonstration at the library yesterday almost got out of hand. _The police monitoring said incident almost had to call in the riot police from the next town over, it was so bad. There wasn't any real riot weaponry anywhere in Raccoon City, as there wasn't any need for it until now. Finally starting on all that paperwork, Chris had a bad feeling that STARS was going to be sent in soon, and that it wasn't going to end well at all.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I skipped the Bravo's leaving and changed the time gap between when the Alpha's get the signal and when they go after them to help me write my version of Zero better. Sorry if the time gap is confusing, but if I tried to write it I would end up starting writing Zero. I can't write two stories at the same time without mixing them up, and I'd get so stressed out that I'd just drop them both.

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Resident Evil or its characters, despite all attempts to gain the rights to them.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Jill and the rest of the Alphas were anxiously waiting for Wesker to come back from Chief Irons' office. It had been almost nine hours since the Bravo team had gotten the go-ahead from Irons to check the Arklay Forest for those cannibal murderers, and they still hadn't been able to contact them yet. Their last transmission had been garbled and panicked, saying something about "engine failure" before they lost contact completely.

Everyone, especially Joseph as he had gotten promoted from Bravo to Alpha just under a year ago, had wanted to go after them immediately, but Wesker had told them to wait—although he didn't seem all that happy about it either. After the eighth hour Wesker had gone to get permission from Irons for a rescue—that had been an hour ago, and he still hadn't come back yet. Brad had gone to one of the snack machines twenty minutes after their captain had left, and when he came back he seemed jittery. He told them that he had passed by Irons' office on the way there and had heard a lot of yelling and a metallic bang, and afterwards had unconsciously sat at the other side of the room from Jill with his soda.

Jill sighed at the memory. While she understood that Brad didn't do it on purpose, Jill was still a little hurt by how afraid of her he still was. _But it's not just me—he's afraid of all women over age 16, and absolutely terrified of them if they're blonde. Well, at least he's gotten better about it towards me in the past three years—normally when he got jumpy he wouldn't stay in the same room with me._

After another long ten minutes of waiting, Wesker finally came back. "Alright. Brad, Chris, get the chopper warmed up. Jill, you and Barry grab the vests and equipment out of the locker room. Joseph, radio ahead to the police blockade they just set up for clearance. I need to go over a few more things with Irons, and then I'll meet you on the roof. I want to be out of here in five, so let's get moving." As everyone went to off to do what they were assigned, Jill couldn't help the feeling of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She just hoped that she was wrong and that the Bravos were all right.

************************************

In the helicopter, the anxiety from the office seemed to worsen. Chris was copiloting instead of Joseph since Brad had somehow managed to almost veer them off course at the initial takeoff, despite his claims that he had nothing to do with the leftward tilt. Jill wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

Due to Chief Irons' art obsession, funds for most departments were cut pretty short, so most if not all the equipment and vehicles in the RPD were as old as the police department was. Other than the Bravo helicopter, most still worked pretty well in most cases, but sometimes they froze up or did weird things that no technical expert could fully explain.

_Heck, the copter could've been thrown off balance by a couple rats jumping on the landing gear for all we know_. And from the way the helicopter kept leaning toward the left, she was starting to wonder if that really was the case. She'd have to check once they landed.

Joseph was currently sitting in Chris's seat next to her, adjusting his bandana and checking his shotgun for the fifteenth time. Barry and Wesker were sitting across from them, Barry cleaning his Colt Python and Wesker just sitting there. He wore his trademark sunglasses even at night, so it was really hard to tell what he was doing.

After what seemed to be a small eternity, Chris finally found the wreckage of the Bravo's helicopter in a clearing. The landing was just as bad as the takeoff, as just before they reached the ground whatever was riding on the landing gear jumped off and sent everyone jerking to the right.

Once on the ground, everyone except Brad got out of the helicopter and headed for the wreckage, drawing their guns. The outside of the downed helicopter seemed mostly fine, except for the shattered windshield and a small amount of thick black smoke still rising from the control panel inside.

After checking the inside and finding it full of gear, Wesker spoke up. "Everyone spread out and look for clues or signs of a struggle—tracks, shell casings—anything you find, let me know about it. Just don't leave the area"

Starting her search to the right of the downed helicopter, Jill paused momentarily when she realized how quiet it was. There wasn't any chirping, buzzing, or any of the other nightly sounds you would expect this deep in the woods on a warm summer night like this. Pushing away the growing sense of dread that had been nagging at her ever since she had left the RPD, she had just started heading to investigate a flash of metal she thought she saw to her right, when she heard Joseph call from her left "Hey! I think I found something!"

Turning her attention away from the metallic shine for the moment, Jill followed the sound of Joseph's voice to the left, the rest of the team doing the same. He was bent over a spot on the ground near a patch of tall grass not even three feet from the tree line. When he got back up, he screamed and dropped what he was holding: a STARS issue Beretta with a chewed-off human hand still holding onto it. Running faster, she didn't hear the growls or see the three dark shapes darting out of the woods until they jumped at Joseph and knocked him down. They looked almost like skinned Rottweilers, their bodies shining with blood and saliva dripping from their jaws. Joseph had half turned before they reached him, so he landed on his back with all of them on top of him trying to tear his throat out.

Chris, Barry, and Wesker, who were closer to Joseph than she was, were attempting to shoot the hell hounds off of him. They had managed to get one off before five others jumped from the woods and attacked them. Having no other choice, they left Joseph, still struggling with the dogs, and made a run for the helicopter, with Jill following close behind.

Unfortunately, a second wave of dogs that jumped out of the woods beside the helicopter reached the chopper first, and Brad had to take off to get away from them. One of the dogs was hanging onto the open doors and almost got inside before Brad sharply jerked it upwards another fifty feet and knocked it off. Chris's shouting for him to come back couldn't reach him anymore as he flew off without them, leaving them alone with the dogs.

Jill's panic-stricken thoughts went back to that metallic shine she saw earlier just as the dogs in front of her turned to them. Without thinking about it, she ran as fast as she could in the direction of where she last saw that glimmer, her confused teammates following.

Getting closer to it, she realized that it was just an overturned military vehicle with the heavily decayed bodies of the officers being eaten by what used to be a fox, its body just as bad as the pursuing dogs, as well as having its intestines hanging out. Turning around at the sound of her footsteps, it growled at her and pounced. Throwing it off her, she barely had time to grab her fallen gun before it pounced again. She thought she'd had it just as a gunshot rang out behind her, hitting it directly in the left eye and knocking it out of the air. Turning around, she saw Chris running toward her and Wesker and Barry not that far behind.

"MOVE!" Wesker screamed just as she heard more growling behind her. Not bothering to see what it was, Jill darted to her right just as another fox pounced into the spot she was in just five seconds earlier. Crashing through the tree line, she lost sight of the rest of the team as she darted through the foliage. Completely lost by this point, she had almost given up hope when she saw a large mansion on her right.

Darting through the massive iron gates and up the front steps, she shouldered open the large oak doors and found herself in a gorgeous front hall. The floors and walls were made of marble, with large arches and two doors leading to other rooms and a strip of carpet from the front doors up the large staircase leading up to a second floor balcony. Other than the large crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and the small table by the staircase, there wasn't much else in the overly large room, making it feel almost empty.

She was just starting to wonder if the rest of her teammates could find the mansion when she heard footsteps behind her. Jill turned in time to see Wesker and Barry came in and slam the doors shut just as the lead dog jumped for them and hit the door with a sickening crack. That's when she realized that Chris wasn't with them.

"Where's Chris?" She asked, hoping that the voice in her head telling her that he was dead was wrong. The looks she had gotten when she'd asked had made her fear the worst, but she wasn't as ready as she thought she was when Barry confirmed them. "The dogs got him. He tripped on a tree root before we got out of the clearing. We tried to help him, but they were on him before we could get to him. I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

Jill just stood there while her brain tried to process the situation: they were stuck in an abandon mansion surrounded by mutated dogs—and lone fox—that may or may not be able to break in through the windows; not to mention that both Chris and Joseph were dead and Brad just abandoned them. It was so much like some cheesy horror movie that for a moment she almost started laughing at how cliché this all was. Luckily, she was pulled out of those thoughts and near hysterical laughter by a series of rapid gunshots coming from the room to the left.

* * *

I decided to give Brad a better reason to run away, since the fact that he just up and left makes a lot of people hate him. I hope it was still somewhat in character. And sorry about the cliff hanger; I didn't know where else to end it. Now for the fun part of trying to seperate everything into managable chapters. (sigh) This is going to slow me down alot, along with all my schoolwork and current interests being elsewhere at the moment.

Please review. I don't care if it's just to tell me how much I suck, just please review anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter. I tweaked Jill's backround from the novel; I think it makes more sense, but I could be wrong. As a note, item locations will be completely random based off what I want to be where, and I _will _keep most of the puzzles in here. And, yes, Barry and Wesker are probably really OOC, but I tried.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, which I am not. (But I do want to work there.)

Edit: The only thing I did was space the paragraphs out more. I don't like the style as much now, but figured it'd be better if I keep it consistent, as this is easier then going back and bunching the other two up.

* * *

Chapter 2

As the shots faded into the distance, Wesker turned to Jill. "Jill, you go check it out. Barry and I will—"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm going too."

"Fine, you two go check it out. I'll stay here and secure the area. If anything goes wrong, come back here." With that, Jill and Barry crossed the large hall and went through the brown doubled doors on their left into a large dining room. It had high ceilings and a second-story balcony just like the front hall, but was a lot longer. It had a large dining table in the center of the room that left just enough room for two people to go around it on either side. Several lanterns and paintings hung from the walls. In between two lanterns on the right side was a large grandfather clock stuck at 11: 59, and opposite the clock was a large purple vase. The back wall had a large fireplace with a wooden emblem hanging over it. But what caught their attention the most was the midsized red puddle in front of said fireplace.

"What is this?"

"Blood. Jill, you go look for more clues while I try to find where this came from."

"Okay." Turning, she walked toward the door on her right and entered a hallway. It continued off into the distance to her right, but the left side ended after a yard. Hearing crunching coming from that direction, she drew her gun and headed left. The hallway ended in an open square-like dead end. What she saw made her gasp. There, kneeling down over the dead body of Kenneth was a man, who slowly turned his head at the noise. His skin was a sickly grey color, with blood and what looked like flesh all over his mouth. With a moan, it got up and headed toward her.

Jill snapped back to reality at the sound and opened fire. The zombie (Jill didn't know what else to call it) dropped to the floor in a puddle of blood—after taking seven rounds to the chest. Not stopping to think about how it could take that many shots, Jill ran as fast as she could back to the dining room.

Busting open the door, she stood there trying to catch her breath. Before Barry could ask what happened, another zombie that she hadn't noticed came through the door after her. This one was in worse shape than the first, with a large slash down the center of his chest. Jill had just enough time to get out of the way before Barry whipped out his magnum and blasted its head off. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but one of them killed Kenneth."

"We need to get back to Captain Wesker—" Several gunshots from the front hall cut him off, and after a couple seconds of silence, resumed. Taking off at a run, Jill and Barry headed back to the front hall. Entering the room, they found trails of blood leading up the stairs and through the other door; Wesker was nowhere in sight. "Captain! Captain Wesker!"

"Jill, we need to spit up and find what caused these. You go through those other doors, I'll be checking upstairs. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes. I don't think it's a good idea to stay separated for too long."

"Alright. See you then." Through the doors was a small room with a statue in the center and two exits, one door and a hallway that a table was blocking the entrance to. There wasn't any blood in the room despite the trail of it that had led to the door. _That's strange. What happened to the rest of the blood?_

Deciding that moving the table wasn't worth it, Jill went to the door and found it locked. With a sigh, she turned around and moved the table anyway. The hallway turned sharply left and ended in a dead end that seemed to be used for storage. There were shelves full of unmarked boxes, some of which had fallen to the floor at some point, as well as random pieces of artwork that wouldn't fit it the main room. Jill tried to step around the body lying in the middle of the floor, thinking it was dead, when it grabbed her leg and tried to bite her.

Automatically, she swung her other leg around and smashed its skull in with a heel drop. Groaning with disgust, she wiped her boot on the carpet to get the blood off and was about to leave when she noticed a torn piece of paper attached to one of the boxes. Picking it up and reading through it, she found it was part of a memo about missing weapons and scattered ammo stashes, and something about a broken and working shotgun. Opening the box, she unfortunately only found one handgun clip. _Figures someone would have raided this already. Oh well, I could use the extra ammo, and besides, it doesn't look like anyone else is going to use it._

Returning to the statue room, Jill was about to give up and head back to the main hall when she stopped._ I _could_ go through that door if I picked the lock…_ Feeling the weight of her lockpicks in her pocket, she figured that opening _one_ door wasn't going to hurt anything. Besides, she still had over twenty-five minutes to kill, and needed to find Wesker and the remaining Bravos. Mansions like this were so big that it was common for several rooms to lead to the same place, so opening the door wouldn't really be as much as a waste as a normal search would be. _Besides, as long as no one catches me at it, I should be fine. After all, it's not like I'm going to steal anything. Unless I run out of ammo or something, that is. _

Jill's father, the famous Canadian cat burglar Dick Valentine, had taught her everything she knew, from picking locks to stealth. After he got arrested, her mother convinced her to go into law enforcement so she wouldn't end up in jail like her father. After her training, she drifted from station to station due to her tendency to use her thief tactics on the job, which almost always got her into trouble. Eventually crossing the border into the United States, she continued drifting until she came to Raccoon City.

Although Wesker accepted her into STARS because of her talents, she still wasn't allowed to use them unless he deemed them absolutely necessary. Since this was a special case, she figured that it was okay to use them to help her stay alive and find everyone else, as long as she didn't open any safes or steal something that wasn't necessary to her survival.

With this in mind, she went back to the door and used her lockpicks. The door opened easily, leading into another hallway with more tables along the left wall a sharp left turn. Dark curtains covered the windows on the right wall. Drawing her gun (she wasn't sure if those dogs could break through windows or not), she slowly made her way down the hallway.

Her caution saved her life as a dog shattered the window she'd just passed. Whipping around, she shot it twice in the face, and then turned back around in time to kill another dog in mid jump with a bullet through its eye. Panting, she continued down the hall, but stopped when she saw what appeared to be a piece of metal on the floor. Picking it up, she realized it was another handgun clip. After checking her remaining ammo—she only had three shots left, not counting her extra clip—she pocketed the clip and continued moving, figuring it would be best to carry as much ammo as she possibly could.

Exiting the hallway, she found herself in another one that started in a huge rectangle, but branched off into a small, twisting narrow section full of paintings. The first door was locked, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it open. Noting the carving of a helmet next to the door, she left it alone.

The next door she found led to a bathroom with a set of shotgun shells under the sink. _Why would someone hide this in here? It would be too easy for it to get wet._ Seeing as they were somehow still dry, Jill pocketed the shells. Considering that there could be a lot more monsters running around, she figured she had a good enough excuse to take the shotgun with her if she found it, since more firepower would be best in situations like these. Not to mention she'd have a backup in case she ran out of handgun bullets.

Back in the hallway, she continued down it until she reached the end. On her left was a set of double doors, and there was a single door to her right. Heading toward the door on her right first, Jill found herself in an empty marble room with nothing but another door on the right wall. On the other side was a sitting room with a fireplace, couch, table, several plants, and a pump-action shotgun hanging on the wall at the other side of the room. Hesitating for a fraction of a second, she lifted it off the wall (failing to notice the small _click_ of the hooks folding back into the wall) and examined it. It came with a shoulder strap and was fully loaded, holding up to seven rounds. Smiling to herself, Jill slung the shotgun over her shoulder and exited the room.

Seeing as it had exactly thirty minutes, Jill decided to forget the other set of doors and head back to the front hall. Halfway across the room, she heard two loud clicks as the doors locked. Before she could comprehend what was going on, she heard a low rumble from somewhere above her. Looking up, she almost thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw the ceiling sliding downward, but it didn't last long since she could hear the rumbling getting louder. Panicking, she tried to pick the lock on the door, but it wasn't working. Jill then tried to shoot it open, which didn't work either as the bar for the lock extended halfway through the door and far into the wall. She'd almost lost hope when she heard Barry's voice on the other side of the door. "Jill. Is that you, Jill?"

"Barry? Help, please, the ceiling is coming down and the door won't open!"

"Stand back, I'm busting it down!" Hearing gunshots and seeing the door splinter and shatter, Jill dove through the remains of the door just before the ceiling hit the floor. Getting up, she turned back to Barry. "Thanks, but how did you find me"

"After the thirty minutes were up and you still weren't back yet, I went looking for you. I heard gunshots, so I followed them to you."

"Did you find anything upstairs?"

"Not really. Where'd you get the shotgun?"

"I found it in the sitting room on the other side of this concrete slab. I guess taking off the wall must have triggered the ceiling trap." After a moment's pause, she asked, "Can I keep it?"

"I don't see why not. But next time, don't go taking things unless either me or Wesker tell you you can. Cops can't go around stealing things, ya know."

"Understood. I still haven't gone through this other door yet."

"You continue looking around here then. I'll head back upstairs, and meet up with you again later."

"Are you sure splitting up again is a good idea?" Jill didn't know why, but splitting up again didn't seem like such a good idea. Even though neither of the STARS teams generally paired up, it seemed like a safer option to stick together right now, considering that there could be more monsters or traps scattered around.

"Uh, yeah. This place is huge, so it would be easier to search if we split up."

"Okay. See you later." Watching Barry leave back down the hall, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little…off. Jill couldn't really put her finger on what it was. Granted, she saw the truth in his statement of how big the mansion was, but she still didn't like the idea of splitting up. Dropping the matter for now, she went through the double doors in front of her.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, and don't forget to tell me weither you want the guardhouse or the catacombs to be next!


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I don't own a copy of the game anymore, either, as it just died on me after I finished this. T-T

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

After blasting the head off the zombie on the other side of the doors with her new shotgun, Jill noticed that she was in yet another hallway lined with doors. _God, this place is like a fucking maze. What on earth was the builder _on_? _ The closest door was locked, but her lockpicks easily took care of that. It led to another zombie, who suffered the same fate as the first, a small staircase leading upstairs, and what looked to be a closet. Inside, she found a bag of weed killer on the floor next to a large box containing two more handgun clips and two shoulder straps. Taking the clips and the straps, she left the room, leaving the bag behind as it was useless and took up space.

She almost went up the staircase, then changed her mind and went back out into the hall. _It would probably be better to finish checking the first floor. Besides, Barry has the upstairs covered._ Halfway through the doorway, she remembered how…off he was. Was he tired? No, that wasn't it, but it was as close to something definite as she could get. _Well, might as well have a look upstairs after I'm done down here. If Barry really is tired, he may get himself killed or something._

Down the hall, she found two more doors. The right one was locked and her lockpicks didn't work on it. Noting the helmet carved next to it, she entered the left one and found herself in a U shaped hall lined with pictures. Hearing rustling, she looked up to find several crows perched on a metal bar, staring at her. Confused, she chose to ignore them for the time being as they didn't pose any immediate threat, and examined the pictures more closely. All of them, except for the first one of clouds and angels titled "From Cradle to Grave" and the last one of a funeral, were of men in various stages of their lives, and all but the first had buttons under them for some reason. At first she thought it was for lighting, until she noticed the light switches near the door.

Not seeing anything of interest, she was about to leave when the cawing turned her attention back to the crows. There was something wrong with the perch they were on, but at the moment couldn't figure out what. Taking another look at the paintings again, she decided to try pushing the buttons under the other paintings in order like the first painting suggested. _It can't hurt, and something tells me that I'll find something useful. Besides, my intuition hasn't led me astray before._ Starting at the baby, she pushed the buttons in order until she reached the funeral.

Upon pushing the last one, the funeral painting fell off the wall, revealing an octagonal crest with a star on it. Taking it, she left the room and continued down the hall and went through the lone metal door. On the other side was an enclosed marble walkway covered in vines that led to another metal door that appeared to lead outside. She couldn't open it or find a keyhole, but there was a plate next to it that said _"When the sun/ sets in the West and the moon rises in the east, stars will begin to appear in the sky/ and the wind will blow toward the ground. Then the gate of new life will open." _ It had four indentions in it that were about the size of the crest she just found. _Great. Another puzzle. I seriously think_ _whoever built this place needs to be arrested for heavy substance abuse. How the hell am I going to find the other three crests in a house _this_ big!_

Placing the crest in the plate, she tried opening the door one more time before walking back into the house and heading up the stairs to a hallway with even more doors and zombies. Killing them both, Jill decided to go right first. The first door was locked from the other side, and the second one led to another hallway with more zombies, who met the same fate as every other before them. Seeing as her shotgun was now empty, she slung it over her right shoulder using one of the straps she found earlier and drew her handgun.

The door to her right led to the same room that was locked on the first hallway. She went left and found two more locked doors she couldn't open, each with a picture of armor next to the lock. Exiting the hallway, she found herself back in the main hall on the second floor. She went halfway across the hall before she noticed another door next to the one she just left, then turned around and went through it. Finding herself in a blue hallway, Jill continued on, noting the blood on the wall near the door as she went through it onto a balcony outside the house. "No…"

Forest Speyer was dead as well. There were several stab-like wounds all over his body, as well as a missing eye. Turning away in disgust and horror, Jill saw his grenade launcher lying on the ground a foot away from him. Picking it up to check for damages despite the small voice in the back of her mind telling her to leave it alone, she heard squawking from somewhere above her. Looking up, she saw another crow eating what was left of Forest's missing eye. She hadn't realized she'd shot it until she saw the body drop and saw several more rise from a nearby tree. Running back toward the open door and diving through it, she shut the door with her foot and realized that she was still holding the grenade launcher. _It's not like he's going to need it anymore, so I guess I'll be keeping this too._ Getting up and slinging the grenade launcher over her left shoulder with the last strap, she made her way back to the front hall to find Barry. "Hey Jill, isn't that Forest's-"

"He's dead too. The crows got him out on the balcony back there." She pointed toward the door she just came through.

"Crows?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing the owner of this place trained them to attack and kill intruders or something like that. There were some in the room I found one of the crests in that I think unlocks the back door."

"How many more do we need?"

"Three."

"Well then, I guess we'd better hurry up and start looking for them." He turned to leave, then stopped and tossed her a case of grenades. "I found these behind a painting in the dining room. Since you have Forest's grenade launcher now, you'll need them. I'll continue checking around downstairs."

"Thanks." As she watched him go down the stairs and out of sight, Jill still couldn't help but think that there was something he wasn't telling her. Shaking her head, she walked across the hall to the door she was heading for in the first place. Inside, she found herself in the upper floor of the dining room. Killing the zombie waiting behind the door with her handgun, she walked around one lying on the ground, shot it, and stopped in front of the statue next to some broken railing. It, like the larger one downstairs, was a woman, but this one was holding a large blue jewel that sparkled in the light.

While she was admiring the statue, the 'dead' zombie on the floor had crawled over to her and grabbed her leg. Mentally kicking herself for not keeping an eye on it, she smashed its skull in with her boot, but stumbled into the statue due to the extra weight from the weapons slung on her back and knocked it over the railing in the process. Hearing it crash, she looked over the railing to see the statue in pieces on the floor and the jewel still intact. _Crap. I hope I don't have to pay for that. Then again, seeing as whoever owns this place has a bigger problem than a few broken statues, I don't think he'll mind._

Tearing herself away from the remains of the statue, she re-slung the heavier grenade launcher so that it was diagonally across her back and moved the empty shotgun to her free hand before going through the door at the other end of the circular hallway. It led her to another zombie-filled hallway that spiraled to a staircase in the center. In an attempt to save ammunition, she jumped the rail and headed downstairs just to find two more zombies right in front of her. Killing them, she entered the door next to the staircase into what looked to be a medical room. Taking the handgun clip and shotgun shells she found stashed under the bed, she put the grenade launcher and grenades in the box in the corner, as it on top of the shotgun was starting to weigh her down too much. Not finding anything else useful among the shelves, she left the room.

Back in the hallway, she headed right. The first door was another locked one with a helmet sketched next to it, but the other opened into a green L-shaped hallway with two more zombies. _Like I said: a fucking maze._ Killing them with her handgun to save shotgun shells, she headed right first. Turning into the alcove on her left, she found a tiny room with nothing but a tiger head with empty eyes. Exiting back into the hallway, she checked the next door to find a bedroom. Not finding anything interesting on the shelves, she moved to the desk and found a diary. Picking it up, she started skimming through the last few pages to see if she could find out what happened.

May 10, 1998: One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new experiment. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it…tearing off its legs and ripping its guts out before it actually started eating it.

_Experiments, skinned gorillas? What…?_ Confused, she continued reading

May 11: Around 5A.M.,Scott woke me up. Scared the hell out of me, too. He was wearing what looked like a space suit. He handed me one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the lab. I just knew something like this would happen. Those assholes in research never sleep.

May12: Been wearing the damn suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and itchy. The damn dogs were looking t me funny, so I decided not to feed them today.

May 13: Went to the infirmary because my back's all swollen. They put a bandage on it and said I didn't have to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

May 14: My foot was full of blisters this morning. Dragged it down to the dog's pen. They've been quiet all day, which is weird. Realized some of them are missing. If anyone finds out, I'll get my ass handed to me.

May 15: My first day off in forever and I feel like shit. Tried to visit Nancy today anyway, but they wouldn't let me out the door. Can't call either as the "phones are out"—what kind of bullshit is this!

Although the next page was a shaky mess, she could still just barely read some of it, but what she read made her wish she hadn't.

May 19: Fever gone but itchy. Hungry and eat doggy food. Itchy itchy Scot came ugly face so killed him. Tasty

4/ Itchy. Tasty.

Slowly putting the diary back down, she stood there in shock as the information started sinking in. _So, all of this was caused by a lab accident? Then all the people and dogs are like this because of a virus or bacteria or something. The dogs and foxes outside must have gotten infected too. …Did any of it get to Raccoon? No, it couldn't have. We would have caught it before now it if it had. But could it-_she cut herself off right there. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the disease hit Raccoon City.

Leaving the room before her thoughts could get any farther, she rushed into the last door at the end, finding herself back in the hallway where she found Kenneth. Turning back around, she walked back into the green hallway and turned down the remaining half of it. After finding nothing, she was about to turn around till she found a lone door at the very end. Inside, she found what looked like an indoor greenhouse with a fountain, some shelves, and a water pump in an alcove beside the door. The walls and parts of the floor were covered in moss, and vines were growing out of the fountain. When she tried to go past the fountain to get a better look at what looked like a key in the emblem on the other side of the room, the vines came to life and attacked her. Backing away, she remembered the chemical bag she found in that room next to the stairs.

Cursing any and all plants she could think of under her breath the entire way, she walked back to the room, grabbed the chemical bag, and made her way back; killing anything she missed the first time around. Back in the greenhouse, she dumped the entire bag into the water pump and watched in satisfaction as the water turned red and the vines wilted and died. Striding across the room and glancing at the statue that looked like the others she found, she took her prize off the emblem on the wall: a key with armor sketched on the back of it.

* * *

Review, please, and don't forget to tell me whither you want to see the guardhouse or the catacombs next.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: Here's the last of the mansion we'll be seeing for a while. Sorry if my sizing of the Yawn doesn't match up (I don't do size ratios well) and that the "fight" epically fails. I've never written something like that before, and I don't think I did it well.

* * *

Chapter 4

After taking a better look at the key she just found, Jill saw armor engraved on the back of it. Walking back into the hallway where Kenneth, she noticed two doors that she hadn't been through yet. The one on the end was locked from the other side, but the one next to it was easy to open with her lockpicks. Inside, she found an empty bar and a grand piano with sheet music on the seat.

The Moonlight Sonata had always been one of her favorite pieces to play when her mother had forced her to take piano lessons when she was younger, and by habit she sat down and played. She hadn't played in years and missed one or two notes here or there, but it still sounded just as pretty as she remembered it. Just as she was mentally scolding herself for doing something silly in a crisis, a secret door in the wall next to her slid open. The only thing inside was another statue, but this one had a gold shield emblem set in it. _That's weird. Why would someone with a house like this have a gold emblem here?_

Stepping inside, she took the gold emblem from the statue, causing the door to close. Once she put it back, the door slid open again. _I see. Another trap. Wait a minute. Wasn't the emblem in the dining room mismatched with the spears above it?_ Returning to the dining room, she found she was right; the spears above the fireplace were gold, while the emblem below them was wooden.

Taking the wooden emblem off the wall, she almost left the room when she noticed something glitter in the corner of her eye. Turing, she saw a red gem among the remains of the statue she accidentally pushed over reflected in the vase. Forcing herself to ignore it, she returned to the piano room and switched the emblems, then walked back to the dining room and placed it in the empty spot where the wooden one was.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock started chiming even though it was only 11:15, and slid to the right, revealing another key. Taking it, she noted the shield on the back, and then walked back to the door, stopping when she saw the red jewel glimmering again. Giving in, she grabbed it and returned to the green hallway and headed back upstairs. On the way, she noticed an alcove with a door she missed the first time through.

Stepping inside, she found a tiny room with nothing but a stone tiger head that was missing its eyes. _Those eye holes look almost the same size as that gem I found._ Pulling said gem out of her pocket, she placed it in its right eye socket on a whim. The statue rotated to the left, revealing the wind crest and some clips for her gun. Seeing the statue rotate back after she pocketed them, she left the room and continued upstairs.

Killing the zombies she avoided the first time, she went right first, finding nothing but two locked doors. Noting the helmet next to the left one and the keypad in front of her, she turned around and walked back to the other side of the mansion to use her new keys. Opening the door to her right first, she found herself in an L-shaped marble hallway. At first, she thought the bloody body on the floor was another zombie, but when she got closer, she realized that it wasn't. Richard Aiken lay on the floor, covered in blood from two large black-ish purple holes in the torn gory mess that used to be his left shoulder. "Richard! What happened?"

"Jill? I…got bit…by some…giant snake…in room…behind me…It's…very poisonous…Should've…grabbed some serum…out of the…medical room. Ugh…"

"Hold on, I'll go get you some."

"Thanks…" Racking her brains to remember the way back to the medical room, she ran down the empty halls back to the other side of the mansion. After getting lost once or twice, she rushed through the door and grabbed the serum, as well as some disinfectant and bandages off the shelf and headed back. Walking over to Richard's unconscious body and checking his pulse, she realized that she was too late. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she unlocked the door in front of her, determined to kill the damn snake at any cost.

The room looked almost like an attic, and, other than the bookcases to her right and the L-shaped ones in front of her that blocked the view of the far left corner, was completely empty. Cautiously, she crept forward, straining her ears for the sound of scales on wood. Peaking behind the book-lined shelves, she saw a hole in the wall with a crest inside it. Just as she grabbed it, something large shot out of the hole and bit her right leg, getting everything from her ankle to her hip in that one bite. Blasting it in the face with her shotgun, the snake let go and hissed in pain.

The snake really was gigantic. Its jet black body was a good eleven yards, minimum, and as big around as a tire. Rearing up, it lunged at her again, this time biting onto empty air as Jill dodged to her left and shot it again, this time in its amber yellow left eye. Half blind, the snake struck at her again and again, continuously hitting nothing but empty air and buckshot as Jill made her way back to the door despite her wounded leg. Finally back at the door, she grabbed the handle in a vain attempt to stay on her feet, but ended up on the floor anyway, scattering all her items and equipment all over the floor. Still holding onto the handle, she quickly grabbed her shotgun off the floor and blasted the monstrosity in the nose. With one last hiss, it retreated back into its hole in the wall, leaving a trail of greenish blood and chunks of flesh and scales.

After a good fifteen or twenty minutes, she picked herself up off the floor, pocketing the crest that she'd been holding on to. Reaching for the serum first, she injected it into her leg, then grabbed the bandages and disinfectant and patched it up, praying to whatever higher power up there that it didn't get infected with whatever virus caused all this. Grabbing everything else, she exited the room and continued on.

Opening the next locked door, she found herself in a room lined with armor. The last crest was inside a glass case at the back of the room, behind two statues, a switch, and two grates in the floor. Not wanting to go through another puzzle with her injured leg, Jill limped to the case and tried knocking the glass out with her gun. Unfortunately, the glass was stronger then it looked; she couldn't even crack it, even when she shot it. Sighing, she moved the statues over the grates in the floor despite the growing pain in her leg, then pushed the button to open the case. There was a sound of gas, but nothing else happened. Taking her prize, she left the room.

Instead of going down the stairs, she continued forward down the hall, having skipped that part her first time through. Using the armor key to open the first door on her right, she found herself in a small room with a dear head and two more doors. Taking the door to her right first, she found it lead to a bedroom with blue walls, a dresser and a circular mirror, and two beds with shotgun shells and acid rounds underneath them. Reloading her empty gun, she almost took the gold lighter off the dresser, but left it and returned to the dear head room. _I'm here on a rescue mission, not to loot the place. Even if that gem turned out to be useful, I shouldn't go around taking every single pretty thing I see._

Walking across the room, she went through the opposite door and into a study. There were coats hanging on the wall and a large bookcase to her right, a broken bug display case to her left, and a fish tank in front of her with nothing but water. Examining the broken display case first, she found a switch hidden between a green dragonfly and a purple butterfly. Pressing it, she was disappointed to find that all it did was empty the fish tank. Her mood lifted, however, when she noticed something hidden behind the bookcase, and, moving the now empty fish tank out of the way before doing the same to the bookcase, she found double cabinet doors in the wall. Opening them, she found flame rounds, but sighed in irritation when she realized that she'd have to drop some stuff in one of the boxes since everything was starting to feel heavy. Back in the hall, she was seriously debating whether to walk all the way back to the medical room or just drop them off in the box downstairs and hope she didn't forget about them. _Like the people here probably did when they scattered their weapons around. Grrr. Fine, back to the medical room I go._

After walking all the way back to said room and dropping the grenades off, she made her way back via the first floor. Back in the front hall she walked across the room to the door, but stopped when she saw another glimmer out of the corner of her left eye. Turning, she found another door, the handle reflecting the chandelier's light every now and then as it swayed back and forth from a breeze. Walking halfway up the steps, she noticed a hole in the wall that wasn't there before, and several crows flying around.

Ducking back down the stairs before they saw her, she opened the new door with the armor key and stepped inside. Like the front hall, the walls of the room were made of marble, but the floor was covered in white and blue tiles. The globe in the center of the room and the vanity on the opposite side of the room seemed out of place with the white couch to her right and the wall of bookcases to her left. Walking around the globe to the vanity, she noticed an area behind the shelves. Pocketing the shotgun shells on top of the vanity, she walked around the shelves and into the arms of a zombie. Shoving it away before it bit her, she shot it several times in the head with her handgun.

Reloading her gun with her last clip, she went to the desk to her left and picked the lock, finding more grenade rounds. Leaving them for the time being, she turned around and walked to the door across the makeshift hall. The next room had nothing in it but a large mirror wall and a zombie crawling toward her. She aimed her handgun at the incoming zombie, then changed her mind and exited the room, backtracking to the front hall and headed back to the covered walkway where the back door was.

Placing the crests in the plate, Jill smiled to herself when she heard a soft click from the door. Pushing it, she was surprised when it didn't budge. Noticing a now lit button on the side, she pushed it. When the door still didn't budge, she turned back to the plate, wondering if she put the crests in the wrong places. Instead of the plate, she found a hole in the wall with another key. Taking it with trembling fingers, she turned it over and saw the helmet carved into the back of it. Punching the door and crying in frustration, she stormed back into the mansion to try and find another way out.

* * *

Yup, Jill's still stuck in the mansion from hell for a while. In the meantime, lets see how someone else is doing. Please review, and vote whether you want the catacombs or the guardhouse next, as it decides who we visit first, and how soon you'll see my first OC.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: Since there was a tie, I picked the Catacombs to get my first OC and a surprise out of the way; hopefully I got the characterization right. For the record, Levi is pronounced "Lev-ee," NOT "Le-vi."

* * *

Chapter 5

Joseph was still struggling to keep the dogs away from his throat. He was bleeding from several scratches and bites all over his arms and chest by now, and had almost given up hope when gunshots suddenly rang out and both the dogs fell to either side of him, lifeless. For a moment, he almost thought Brad had come back until he heard a soft female voice ask him, "Are you okay, mister?"

Getting shakily to his feet, he turned to see a light-skinned African American girl holding onto the Berretta he'd found and dropped a few minutes ago—minus the hand—unsteadily. She looked to be somewhere between the ages of fourteen and seventeen (he was guessing either fourteen or fifteen since she looked to be about just over four and a half feet tall), wearing a zipped up grey jacket with white fur around the hood and cuffs, as well as a pair of black jeans that were a little too long, almost completely covering her grey and purple sneakers. A neon orange fanny pack hung slightly off her waist. "I'm fine, but, not to sound ungrateful or anything, who are you and how did you get here in the first place? The forest is completely blocked off by a police barricade."

"Um, I—" She was cut off by a series of howls from the woods behind them, followed by several dark shapes darting through the grass. "Okay, scratch that. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Come on, I think there's a mansion this way." Chasing after the girl across the clearing, they managed to dodge several more dogs as well as a few foxes until they saw the mansion in the distance—just as Chris locked the gate and ran around the left side of the house chased by the dogs on the front porch. "Chris! Damn, now what?"

"Jump it!"

"Are you nuts! We'll never make it!"

"Just trust me!" With that, she made a flying leap and grabbed onto the top of the fence and pulled herself up. With nothing else to do, Joseph followed. Unfortunately, he was several feet short and nearly fell back to the ground, but the kid somehow managed to grab him and pull him away from the snapping jaws of the canines now at the base of the fence. Dropping to the ground, they barely had time to catch their breath when the extremely frustrated dogs they saw chasing Chris darted around the side of the house due to the commotion on the other side of the fence. "Not again."

"This way!" Moving forward, they bypassed the house and connected shed, heading toward the backyard, where several lifts connected to a lower level. The only one with power was on the other side of what appeared to be a large pool. Before he could stop her, the girl dove head first into the water and swam across. Again, he followed as he didn't see any better options. The water was cold and more than slightly filthy, but it was better than being eaten. Looking back, he noticed the dogs couldn't swim, as the couple that jumped in after him didn't come back up. Climbing out on the other side, he checked his pockets and found both his gun and bullets were soaked. 'Great, just great.'

"Um, here." Slightly startled, he turned and noticed the gun the girl was offering him, as well as some bandages and weird smelling bottle labeled disinfectant. She was just as soaked as he was, but her long sleeved shirt under her jacket was mostly dry, minus the sleeve she slung the jacket over. "Don't worry, my pack is just as waterproof as my coat."

"Thanks." Taking the gun, he let her clean and bandage his wounds despite his suspicions of the disinfectant. "Jumping headfirst into that water was a pretty stupid, though."

"Sorry. I just freaked out, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. But, I think that friend of yours is probably somewhere down here, since there isn't anywhere else he could've gone." Walking over to the lift, she pushed the button, with Joseph again following. On the way down, he asked, "Hey, how do you know this place so well anyway? I've never heard of anything out here."

"My dad works here sometimes, and told me about a bit of it. It used to be Mr. Spencer's summer home, but they changed it to something else when he didn't want it anymore. He wasn't allowed to say what it is now, though. He's been here for over two months and hasn't written at all, which isn't like him, as he normally writes to me twice a week. I overheard some of Dad's friends say there was an accident, so I came out here to find him."

"Well then, let's see if we can find him." Getting off the lift, they got halfway across the yard before they heard what sounded like gunshots behind them. Spinning around, Joseph noticed a latter that he missed on the way down. Part of him knew it was stupid to take the girl down there with him, but the other part reminded him of why he was here in the first place—to find the missing Bravo Team members. One or more of them may be down there, but he couldn't take her down there with him, as he didn't think babysitting the kid while heading into hostile territory would be a good idea. 'Speaking of the girl…' "Hey, what's your name? With all those dogs chasing us, I forgot to ask."

"Levi. Levi Hall. What's yours, sir?"

"Officer Joseph Frost at your service, but please don't call me sir." After giving a mock bow that made Levi giggle a little, he asked, "Do you know what's down that ladder?"

"Sorry. I have no idea."

"Well, I need to find out if there's anyone down there. You should go the building over there and hide, and try to find some dry clothes so you don't get sick. I'll meet you there after I'm done looking around down there."

"Okay. Please be careful."

With a laugh, he called over his shoulder, "Do you honestly think someone who tracks criminals for a living needs to hear that?"

"You never know. Besides, not to be rude or anything, you seem like someone who goofs off too much."

"Ouch, that really hurts." He was already partly down the ladder by now, and gave her a mock hurt look before adding, "Just wait in there until I come back. And if you see anyone else, try to stay with them."

"Yes sir."

"I told you not to call me that; it sounds too weird."

"Sorry. Will Mr. Frost work?"

"Now you're making me feel old. Officer Joseph is fine."

"Okay, Officer Joseph." She had turned around and was making her way across the courtyard when they heard loud screeching from the building. Letting out a muttered curse, Joseph realized that maybe that building wasn't as save as he thought it was. "Hey, Levi, on second thought, I think you'd better come with me."

"Yeah. I really don't want to know what that was."

At the bottom of the latter was a cool underground cave with limestone walls that turned farter up ahead, as well as a door right next to them. Shivering a little, they walked down the tunnel, they found a couple clips next to a typewriter when they turned into a U like section. Exchanging them for the wet clips and gun, they turned again to find a red metallic door, through which was a split in the passage. Heading left lead them to a gaping with a door on the other side. "Think you can jump it?"

"Not really." Glancing around, she saw a crank hole to their left, then looked up and noticed the curved ceiling over the gap. "I think we need to find a crank or something."

"Maybe. Leftward ho!" Sadly, the left path dead ended in an empty alcove. "Well, this sucks."

"...Back to the door by the ladder, then?"

"Looks like it." Backtracking to the door by the ladder, they opened it to find another split path. "Is that a gun on the wall?"

"That's not just any gun, it's a flamethrower! Sweet!" Taking it off the wall, his good mood dropped slightly when the hooks in the wall that were holding it rose with an echoing click. Levi franticly tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. "We're locked in!" Putting it back on the wall, Joseph just managed to catch a surprised Levi before she fell backwards with the door as it unlocked. "…Sorry. I…don't like caves much, and I was afraid of being trapped in here."

"That's fine. I don't like the idea of being trapped in here either." Helping her back up, he glanced at the flamethrower, then back at her. "Since we can get out once we put it back…"

"…Go ahead; I don't mind as long as we can still get out of here."

"Woo!" Grabbing the flamethrower off the wall again, he handed the berretta and the clips to Levi. "This way we both have something."

"That's good, now I won't slow you down that much."

"Kid, you already saved my life once already. I don't think you'll slow me down."

"That's good. Right again this time?"

"I don't see why not." The path led to another door. Inside was a square room with a hole in the center and two offshoots, one leading to a broken power generator and the other lead to two doors, the left one leading back to the flamethrower room. Heading through the door in front of them, they followed the zigzagging path to a dead end with someone leaning against the wall, holding a bleeding wound on their right side.

"Captain Enrico!" Joseph tried to get closer, but froze when he pointed his gun at Levi.

"Hold it. Who's she, and what she doing here?"

"Levi's fine, she's just the daughter of one of the people here who snuck in to find her father. What happened to you, and why are you pointing your gun at a kid?"

After shooting a suspicion-filled glance at Joseph, he lowered his gun and let them come over when neither of them lifted theirs. "Sorry, I had to make sure…" He almost lifted it up again when Levi reached into her fanny pack, but stopped when she pulled out bandages and peroxide. "This whole thing was a set-up." Turning to Joseph, he continued weakly. "I got lost, climbed the fence, saw the tunnels, found the paper…Umbrella knew, all along…"

Joseph was helping Enrico to his feet, so they both missed the panic that briefly crossed Levi's face. Supporting the injured captain on his left shoulder, Joseph gave Levi the flamethrower and had her lead the way back towards the door, but just before they rounded the last bend, a gunshot rang out. Levi darted forward after the shooter while Joseph lowered Enrico's body to the floor, a bullet wound between his eyes.

* * *

Yeah, he still had to die, sadly. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

A.N: After a longish break, here's the next chapter. I also fixed the numbering on the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a copy of the game, let alone the rights to it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Levi came back five minutes later. "Sorry, Officer Joseph, I couldn't catch him. He was running too fast."

"Did you at least get a good look at him?" The girl shook her head.

"All I saw was a white coat." Joseph growled and punched the nearby wall.

"Damn it!"

"Sorry…" Letting out a sigh, he calmed down and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Pulling something out of his pocket, he handed her a metal rod. "Hey, I found a crank. What'd ya say to getting across that hole?"

"Sure." The walk back to the gaping hole was uneventful, though Joseph was sad to leave the flamethrower behind, partly because he had to take his Beretta back from Levi. Sticking the crank into the wall, they both turned it, slightly surprised when the ceiling rotated into the floor. "Wow, didn't expect that."

"Me either." Joseph was surprised to see that she was shivering pretty badly. He didn't think it was all that cold; it was just slightly cooler down here then it was outside, and he was just fine for being wetter than she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see if the guy ran that way." Not bothering to mention that no one could've gone that way without the crank, he followed, deciding to keep an eye on her in case the shaking got worse.

The door lead to the middle of a narrow hallway. The right side was blocked by a boulder, so they turned left to a dead end, and the ground beneath Levi's right food dipped with a loud click, followed by an echoing rumble. Joseph grabbed Levi and yanked her back against the door just as the large bolder steamrolled past them and right through the far wall. "Great, first I get dropped into a zombie movie, and now I feel like Indiana Jones."

"Who?"

"You're kidding me. You've seriously never seen an Indiana Jones movie?"

"No."

"Okay, the minute we get out of here, I'm giving you one of mine, you poor deprived child."

"…Okay?" The alcove the bolder was blocking held another flamethrower and a knife thrown haphazardly on the ground. Whooping after seeing the flamethrower in working condition, he handed Levi his handgun and the knife, then picked up the flamethrower. Levi was just glad that there were no raising hooks or locked doors this time. Backtracking to the busted down wall, it lead to a short hall ending in a door. Before they reached it, the sound of claws on stone stopped them. Turning around, they saw a large lizard man-thing, with overly long arms ending in four inch long claws. Screeching, it almost charged at them, but stopped dead when Levi threw herself in front of the petrified STARS member and made some strange reptilian clicking noises. Shaking her head, the girl repeated the sound in a harsher tone, causing the creature to run back through the open door. "Dear God, what WAS that thing!"

"Something that Umbrella was working on. I don't remember what they're called, but they were made to kill things. By the way, I wouldn't try that trick I pulled on it. They're lead by females, so even if you managed to get the sound right, it would just make things worse."

"I thought Umbrella was just a pharmaceutical company. What were they doing down here?"

"They apparently do illegal Bio Weaponry stuff too. That's why dad was here; he was spying on them, and I guess they had an accident. I heard something about the virus he was working on, but I didn't really believe it could kill and revive things until I got here."

"Wait, so those dogs in the forest were infected by a virus? What about me? I'm not going to turn into something like that, am I?"

"Sadly, yeah they were. But you're fine. The stuff I cleaned your wounds with should protect you from it; apparently the green herbs around here stop it from working, as well as heal wounds faster then normal." He let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. Shale we get moving before it decides to come back?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it'll work on the same one again." The double doors lead to a large, web covered room, which the door on the other side was sealed up with. Levi tried cutting the webs with her knife, but didn't make much progress before the skittering on the far side of the room made her and Joseph whip their heads around.

Charging at them was the largest spider Joseph had ever seen in his entire life. It was about as big as a car and all black, a red hourglass just barely visible on its back. This time Levi was the one dragging him out of the way, shooting all the while. Snapping out of his daze, Joseph joined in, blasting it in the face with a stream of fire. Shrieking, it tried spiting venom at them, but they dodged just in time, the venom hissing as it ate through the floor.

Sadly, the flamethrower didn't last that long, but it at least burnt the thing's eyes into useless charred lumps. Levi quickly handed him the knife, careful not to accidently stab him with it. "Officer Joseph! Can you get the door open while I try and kill this thing?"

"I'll try." As much as he wanted to be the one shooting, there really wasn't enough time to switch before the kid had to dodge out of reach. The spider was pretty fast, and managed to follow the bullets hitting it in the face pretty well despite the fact that it was now blind; Levi had to keep moving in order to keep out of range of its fangs and flying venom. Cursing, he started on the door, making sure to get in on the action with a few good stabs whenever it was close enough and Levi needed the distraction.

It wasn't long before the door was web free, but the Black Widow didn't die for another three minutes. Finally, it rolled over on its back and started violently flailing its legs around before curling them up and dyeing. Handing the gun back to him, she stated apologetically, "T-The g-gun's kinda em-empty; I u-used up all the cl-clips ki-killling it-t." _Well, shit._

"I'll keep it anyway. With any luck we'll find more clips soon."

"Y-Yeah, I-I h-hope s-s-so." Levi's shivering had gotten worse during the spider fight, and it was very obvious now that she stopped moving and had wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're not okay." Pulling her close to try and warm her up, he was shocked at how little heat her body was putting off.

"I-I'll be f-fine. I j-just ca-can't reg-regulate m-my b-body te-temperature as-as well as norm-normal p-people c-can."

"Why didn't you say something sooner! That way, I could've gotten you something warmer, and kept you from coming down here at all."

"S-Sorry." Glancing at the empty flamethrower, Joseph let go of Levi and picked it up. The metal was still quite hot, but not enough to get burnt by touching it. Handing it over to the girl, he told her, "Hopefully this should help keep you warm for a while, at least until we get out of here or find something better."

"T-Thank y-you."

"It's nothing. Let's get going." The metal doors lead to yet another hallway. Turning left lead them to a weird room with a box and a typewriter in it. Inside the box were several clips for their empty handgun, a diary of one of the employees, and few black trash bags: one full of clothes with tags still on them and the other two full of odds and ends. While Levi rummaged through the bag for a coat or three, Joseph picked up the diary and flipped through it to try and find out what happened.

March 14, 1998: Why do I have to patrol a place like this anyway? What on earth can anyone steal! Damn boss is the biggest paranoid moron-

Skipping the following angry ranting, Joseph flipped forward a few pages until he found something else.

May 11: Bull shited a day off with a family emergency and went to the new clothing place by the diner. They had a ton of decent stuff, so I grabbed it all and ran. I'm stashing them with the rest of my collection.

May12: Around 4:30A.M., Larry came down here in a hazmat suit. He handed me one and told me to put it on, as there'd been an accident in the lab. If I wasn't caught up in it as well, I would've laughed; those stuck-up snotty airheads in research deserve to rot.

May 13: Went to the infirmary because my back's all swollen. They put a bandage on it and said I didn't have to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

May 14: Finally got sick for the first time in for-fucking-ever. Tried to go out and collect more stuff anyway, but they wouldn't let me out of the grounds for "security issues"—what kind of bullshit is this! I'm breaking out of here tomorrow anyway; I highly doubt that Larry and the others will actually shoot me.

"Well?" Levi, having somehow managed to put on two coats that were far too big on her on at the same time, was looking over his left shoulder with her head tilted slightly to the left.

"The guy's a thief that apparently got shot trying to get out of here after the virus got out; he didn't mention a Hall anywhere I could see."

"Oh." Joseph lightly patted her on the head.

"I'm sure he's fine; chances are he's probably hiding somewhere."

"He did have a gun with him, I think, and he practiced at the shooting range with me several times... Maybe he is hiding somewhere, or Mr. Wesker found him."

"'Mr. Wesker'? Do you mean Captian Albert Wesker?"

"Yeah! …He's gonna be really mad when he finds I followed him here…"

"Speaking of which, you never told me how you got here." Levi mumbled something in reply. "What was that again?"

"…I snuck along under your helicopter…"

"What? How'd you even get in the building in the first place?"

"Air vents."

"And _how_ did you do that?"

"…There's an opening in the back alley that I always use."

"Always? You mean you're the one who sneaks in with all the goodies every year? Kid, you _really_ need to tell me where you get those chocolates and fruit cake."

Surprised at the abrupt change in conversation, she blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I made them myself."

Joseph was about to reply when they heard a massive rumbling echoing from somewhere. "I think we'd better get going. But," his tone went back to being serious, "you are in a lot of trouble when we get out of this mess."

"Yes Office Joseph." Back in the hall, they headed over to the opposite door to find it locked. Seeing the hooks in the wall, Levi placed the flamethrower on the wall and unlocked the door. The found themselves in yet another split hallway. Turning right led them to another bolder hall, but someone else had already tripped it. "Well, that explains the noise, but who tripped it?"

"Whoever it is didn't get squished. I don't see any blood." The hall branched off to the left halfway down, which lead to an empty room with a marble statue on a switch in the floor and an opening in the wall with nothing in it. "I wonder what was here? And who took it?"

"I don't know. We need to go after him, though, in case he's the one who killed Mr. Enrico."

"Right. He couldn't have gotten too far." Turning around, they headed back through the door and continued down the boulder hall, but the recess where the boulder should have been was empty as well, so they returned to the flamethrower door and went left instead. This led them to a large lift. Pressing the button, they waited for it to come back down and got on, and ended up back in the courtyard, behind the fountain. Before they could completely register that they had gone in a complete circle, they got hit in the back of the neck by something. Falling to the ground, Joseph managed to catch a glimpse of a white coat before he completely backed out.

* * *

Please review; it'd be nice to know if I'm getting too close to 'Mary Sue' territory, so I can fix it (as they are evil and wrong).


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: Another update from me. I wrote several chapters this weekend, so there'll be regular updates for a while, but it won't last long. ^^;

Oh, fyi: If you want to know what happened to Joseph and Levi, then you'll have to wait another three or so chapters. Yes, I'm evil. :D But, on the bright side, Jill is coming back first, if anyone missed her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop, a cell phone I don't want, and an evil cat. Sue at own risk.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chris was struggling to get one of those skinless dogs off his back. He had been running after Jill behind Barry and Wesker when he had tripped on a tree root and got swarmed. Barry and Wesker had shot three of them, but the fox and two other dogs pounced from his back and forced them to leave him behind. _Now I know how Joseph must've felt._

After a minute and a half, Chris finally managed to grab the dog and smash its head into a nearby tree, smearing the bark with blood, skull fragments, and brains. He had several scratches and bite marks all over his back and shoulders, but luckily most of them weren't all that deep. Breaking out into a heavy jog, he continued in the direction the rest of the team had gone, forgetting to pick up his handgun. Once he got past the eight-foot gates, he barred them shut with the lock and chains he found on the grass near it. Strangely, they looked almost new. He didn't have enough time to ponder it, though, as the dogs on the front porch shook off their daze from hitting the door and charged at him.

Chris managed to dodge the lead dog's jaws by darting to the left. Running around to the back of the house, he failed to notice the sharp several foot drop and fell. Getting shakily to his feet and wincing at the pain in his left ankle, he looked up and saw the frustrated dogs growling at him almost a story above him. Looking around, he saw a ladder in a cave and two lifts on the wall on his right, a fountain further up ahead, and a medium sized wooden building on his left. Since the dogs had come at him from the front porch, Chris figured that everyone else was in the mansion, so he limped over to the lifts first. The first one was on the ground, but had a missing battery. The other one had power, but the button was broken so the lift was stuck at the top until someone came down where he was. The ladder was out of the question due to his ankle, so that only left the building. _I'll rest in there for a while. And who knows, maybe someone in there can tell me what's going on, or I'll find the missing battery. I just hope Jill is okay, as well as Barry and Wesker_.

Chris pushed the last thought aside. Of course they were fine. They all could take care of themselves, and besides, they would most likely be sticking together due to the possibility of more things like those dogs hanging around. Finding the door unlocked, he stepped inside. The floors, walls, and ceilings were all made out of wood. In front of him was an open space with a hallway with a statue leading to the right. He didn't notice the hole in the floor until a vine shot out of it and tried to strangle him. Yanking it off after a good three minutes of struggling, he noticed the statue again, and managed to drag it over the hole. While it shook a bit, the vine couldn't push past it. The first door on his right had a large empty box, a bed, and a bookshelf, but nothing else. The left door, labeled 001, was locked.

Entering the red double doors at the end of the hall, he found himself in a bar. All the tables and chairs were smashed or knocked over, and alcohol was in puddles around the room. There were still bottles behind the bar, but even though getting smashed was really tempting, it wasn't really wasn't the best idea at the moment, especially since two of the largest spiders Chris had ever seen in his life had just came out of a large hole in the wall. They were both as big as a dining room table, and really, really fast. Even though he hadn't really entered the room yet, Chris just barely made it back out into the hall and slammed the door when they crashed into it. _There's no way I can kill those with a…knife? Shit! I dropped my handgun!_ They apparently didn't have very long attention spans because the pounding and ear-splitting screeching stopped a few minutes later.

Chris decided headed back down the offshoot hall he passed the first time and found another door, but before he reached it, another vine shot out of the hole in the floor and grabbed him by the throat and started choking him again. It took him five minutes, but he somehow managed to get loose and through the door, kicking it shut with his good leg. After catching his breath, he pulled himself off the floor and noticed he was in an empty hallway that turned left. Past the turn were two doors, one labeled 002 (which was locked) and an unmarked one that lead to a large open room with large patches of mold on the ceiling, and three exits. The double doors right in front of him were locked, and the left one required a code he didn't have. Chris tried the remaining door, but it was locked as well. While he was leaving, he got distracted by a glimmer on the table next to a gigantic wasps nest. He was going ignore it, as he was allergic to bee and wasp venom, until he realized that the glimmer came from a key. _That's probably for one of the doors I found earlier. Considering all the vines and those huge spiders, it isn't too much of a stretch for one of the Bravos to lock themselves inside a room. I'm pretty sure Kevin defiantly would. But is it worth the risk of swelling up like a balloon?_

"…The heck with it." Not realizing that he'd spoken the last part out loud, he let go of the door handle and slowly crept towards the table, grabbing the key as well as the red book it was on top of. When the silence continued, he retreated just as slowly back to the door he came through. Once safely through, he took a look at the stuff in his hand. The key was for the room next to him, but the book wasn't anything interesting—just an encyclopedia. Unlocking room 002 (the key got stuck in the lock), he found himself in a hallway, with a bathroom to his left and the room at the end. To his surprise, the bathroom had a few shotgun shells hidden under a loose tile in the center of the room, but nothing else. As he exited the bathroom, what appeared to be a security guard that had gotten hacked to ribbons by a hatchet or something similar came stumbling down the corridor, moaning. Backing into the bathroom, the thing followed him, but before it could grab him, he stumbled over the loose tile he found earlier. Crawling around it, Chris quickly got to his feet and hurried out the open door, slamming it shut behind him. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be able to use doorknobs, as it just banged pathetically against the door. _Damn, whatever happened to those dogs got in here too. What on _Earth_ happened here, anyway!_

The bedroom had bloodstains all over the walls and desk, and there was a half eaten corpse on the floor with a key in its hand. Taking it and noting the label Room 003, he pocketed it without a second thought. What really caught his attention, however, was the broken shotgun with a bloody handsaw stuck halfway through the barrel. It took several minutes and a lot of strength, but Chris managed to finish sawing off the broken end of the shotgun. Smiling a little to himself while he loaded it, he picked it up off the floor, than frowned again. _It isn't technically stealing, if the guy's dead, is it? …Heh, now I sound like Jill. I hope she's okay…_

He almost turned around and left, but noticed a metallic sheen behind the two bookshelves. He tried pushing them aside, but they were too heavy to move with his injured ankle. After the pain receded, he tried once more, than reluctantly left the room, limping a bit worse. Back out in the hallway, he was happily surprised to find he wasn't the only person there. "…Rebecca?"

"Oh, Chris!" Her clothes were torn and covered in dry blood, and her fanny pack had been ripped open; her holster was gone, but she still had her gun in her hand. She looked completely exhausted, but she brightened up a bit when she saw him. Then she noticed all the scratches he was covered in. " …What happened to you?"

"A bunch of dogs jumped us when we landed, and I ended up falling down here trying to get away. Then I somehow got attacked by a walking corpse."

"Those dogs, were they slimy with blood, and had muscle and bone showing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hold on a minute while I patch you up." Pulling several bandages and green herbs out of her pockets, she started putting the herbs over all the scratches and covering them up. "They, along with all the 'walking corpses' and practically everything else around here, are infected with an Umbrella virus that got loose."

"Umbrella virus?"

"Yes. They did illegal bioweapons research out here, but there was a spill two months ago. They tried locking everyone in here to prevent it from spreading, but it got out anyway."

"So those cannibal murders-"

"-Are due to people infected by the virus. There," she had just finished wrapping up his ankle "that should let you walk on it a bit better, but try not to run or put too much pressure on it if you can help it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to wait for you, or do you want me to come with you?"

"I think it would be best if you came with me. Have you seen any of the other Bravos?"

"Just Edward, but he died a while ago."

"Oh..."

"It's fine. Anyway, I found a report on some massive blood-sucking plant around here, but I don't know how to get into the chemical room to make something to kill it, or where the basement is. You haven't found anything, have you?"

"I think there's a ladder behind some book cases in room 002 that might lead to the basement, and I just found a key to room 003."

"Okay, let's go to room 003 first." Room 003 was an exact copy of room 002, but without all the blood and one book case on the wall in front of them instead of them both being on the left one. After killing another zombie security guard that popped out of the bathroom, Chris noticed that the second book case had a row of red encyclopedias with a white one in the middle of it. While Rebecca was fiddling with the lock on the desk drawer, he switched the white book for the red one he was carrying on a whim, as his aunt had a massive book collection and flipped whenever there was one out of place. The white book was labeled 'V-JOLT Report,' but before he could open it, the book case by Rebecca (who had managed to break the drawer open and grabbed the shotgun shells, and piece of paper with a combination on it inside it), loudly slid to the side to reveal a door. While it startled her, Rebecca didn't seem really surprised. "So there's something like that in here, too."

"You've seen something like this before?"

"Oh, um, there was a panel like that in room 001." Chris didn't really buy it, but he decided not to say anything for the moment, instead, he walked over to the door.

"I'll go in first. You cover me."

"Yes sir." Opening the door, Chris saw the pulsing giant red bulb with about fifty green vines hanging from the ceiling just in time for it to yank him into the air and start crushing him, causing him to drop the V-JOLT report and sawed-off shotgun in the process. "Chris!"

"Rebecca…it's no use. Use that report…and try to kill it."

"Y-Yes sir!" The plant shot out another vine at her in an attempt to grab her too, but she dodged it and grabbed the report off the floor. Another vine came around to try and get at her again, but she jumped out of the room and closed the door just in time.

* * *

Review and I might write more sooner, meaning less of a wait for Jill and Joseph. Unless, of course, you don't really care about them, then by all means stay silent.


	9. Chapter 8

A.N: Next boss fight is here. I hope it's okay, considering the circumstances of it.

Disclaimer: Not only do I own this, I own half of Europe and Australia too. (As if)

* * *

Chapter 8

Rebecca ran as fast as she could back to the chemical room door. Pulling the paper out of her pocket, she fumbled a bit when she inputted the combination in her haste, and had to try a second time. Finally getting it open, she entered the room and immediately headed for the note she saw hanging on the wall. Reading the instructions, she grabbed the empty bottles off the shelves and filled them with water, UMB No.2, and UMB No.4, mixed them together into UMB No. 7, grabbed some more 2 and 4 to get UMB No.6, mixed that with 7, made another 3, and mixed that with the 13 to get the V-Jolt.

Exiting the room, she made her way over to room 002 where Chris said the ladder was. Once inside, she was too tired to really push them, so she ended up knocking over the bookcases instead. Going down the ladder, she found herself in a grey hallway with cardboard boxes that snaked around to a pool of water in the middle of the floor cutting her off from the other side of the hall. _Great. At least this one is just plain stupidly easy._

Pushing the boxes into the water to form a path, Rebecca walked across the makeshift bridge and stopped at the flooded stairs. _Grrr. Well, looks like I'm getting wet anyway._ Stepping into the cold, cloudy water, she shivered, but continued, getting to the door as the water reached her waist, and forced open the door. The next room was just as flooded, and looped around in a circle. Making her way right toward the first door she saw, she forced it open as well, but immediately jumped up on the table in the center of the room just as a small tiger shark sped in and snapped at her leg. It was followed by another small one, then a huge one came in and tried to bite the table she was on in half. She tried shooting at the big one, but it wasn't any use; the bullets weren't doing much to it at all, as it kept diving back under water. Looking for something else to stand on, she noticed a box that next to the root the report was talking about. Tossing the V-Jolt on the root, she jumped over to the box just as the sharks chewed through the table legs.

Thankfully, the withering root caused the part of the wall and ceiling it had been holding up to collapse, creating a bit of a temporary barrier between herself and the sharks. _This isn't going to last for long. I hope I helped Chris in time, at least._

Thrashing wildly, the plant dropped Chris before he shriveled up. Catching his breath, he picked up the shotgun. He noticed a gleam in the fireplace, but the plant grew back and tried to grab him again, causing him to drop it again. Another vine shot forward, but instead of trying to grab him, it knocked the gun all way to the other side of the room. Unable to get to it through all the vines, Chris was stuck with his knife. _SHIT! This just is _not_ my day._

Not having much of a choice, he slashed at the oncoming vines. He managed to cut through two of them before getting slapped against the wall, then somehow cut the third that grabbed him by the throat, and went back to slicing the vines that came at him until another one slammed him against the opposite wall and started choking him again. This cycle continued for a good twenty minutes, until there weren't any vines left long enough to do any damage to him. Ignoring the angrily flailing stubs, he walked over and picked up his sawed off shotgun again. The fireplace had a key labeled 'C Room' hidden in the ashes.

When he left the room, he didn't find Rebecca waiting for him. More than slightly worried, Chris set off to room 002 to try and find her. The room was the same as he left it except for the bookshelves knocked against the back wall at odd angles and the reveled ladder, so he was sure Rebecca had gone down there. _I really shouldn't go down there with this ankle, but she might need help…_ "Fuck."

Gritting his teeth, Chris awkwardly made his way down the ladder by putting all his weight on his arms instead of his injured leg. Walking down the hall and over the makeshift bridge, he paused at the flooded stairs for a moment, but continued forward anyway. _It's a bit cold, but at least my ankle doesn't hurt as much anymore._ Hearing crunching and snapping noises coming from the open door, he carefully made his way forward and peered into the room. Rebecca's rubble barrier was completely gone by now, and she was left kicking at the sharks' noses and shooting whenever they came out of the water. One of the smaller ones had turned away from her and, noticing Chris by the door, bolted for him, leaving the other two behind.

He tried to run for one of the other doors, but the water slowed him down quite a bit. Dodging the snapping jaws, his hopes sank when he couldn't find a way to open the first door, and found the second one locked. Remembering the key he found _after _passing the door, Chris looped his way back around to it and got it unlocked. Realizing he was in a control room in the back of his mind, he lunged for the huge flashing button labeled 'DRAINAGE' before climbing up on top of the control panel. It set off an alarm but the water drained all the same, leaving the tiger shark flopping pitifully on the floor.

Rebecca rushed into the room a minute later. "Chris! Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. How about you?"

"I'm good. For a minute there, I thought I was going to be shark food." Noticing the wet bandages falling apart, she quickly grabbed a fresh bandage and rewrapped his leg. "You really need to take better care of this ankle of yours."

"I'll try. Anyway, let's get out of here."

"Okay. By the way, I found this in the room next door." She handed him what looked to be a floppy disk, with the number 2 on it. "I don't know what it's for, but it might shed some light on what they were doing down here."

"Maybe. Why don't you hold on to it for me? I can't fit it in my pockets."

"Yes sir." Pocketing the disk again, the pair made their way back to the ladder. "Do you think you can make it back up?"

"I should be fine. You go up first, though, just in case." Rebecca ended up having to get a rope when Chris got stuck half way up, but they managed to get Chris back up to the room. Outside, they found Wesker killing a giant spider. "Wesker!"

"Captain Wesker!"

"Chris, Rebecca... You're alive."

" I'm glad you are too. Where's Jill? Aren't you with Jill and Barry?

"I'm sorry. We were attacked by a strange monster. I lost track of them while we were scouting around the place. I hope they're okay..."

"I see. Well, it's not your fault. This place is crazy! If we stay here, all of us will end up dead! What should we do, Wesker?"

"We have to complete this mission and find a way out of here. Chris, the mansion's back door got locked somehow when I left. You and Ms. Chambers need to find a way to get back in and reunite with Jill and Barry. I'll look around here a little more."

"Okay."

"Let's get going."

"Yes sir!" Wesker continued down the hall and turned into the first door on the left. Chris and Rebecca followed him, but continued back to the main entrance. Outside, they found that there was a waterfall blocking the entrance to the underground (as well as crushing one of the dogs), and the far left lift down on their level. Getting on it, they rode it back up to ground level just to get attacked by a massive amount of snakes dropping down from the trees and trying to take a bite of them. Covering their heads, they sprinted for the ladder and climbed down into a small dip. Walking across the bridge, Rebecca handed him the rope and climbed up the next ladder, but dropped halfway down again and started shooting at the dogs on the other side. It took five minutes and an entire clip, but she managed to kill them all. Hauling Chris up, Rebecca checked the bandages on his ankle once more before leading the way back to the mansion.

* * *

A.N: Next time, Jill's coming back. Please review; I need some good cheer as I just know graduation is going to be hell tonight. -.-


	10. Chapter 9

A.N: This is the last pre-written chapter I have, so I'm sorry to say I can't guarantee how soon the next update is going to be. I do promise to try and write it as soon as I can. Until then, here's Jill again.

* * *

Chapter 9

Jill woke in the medical room to a loud, reptilian scream. _How did I…Oh, yeah, I got hot and dizzy, then passed out after I got back into the mansion from that stupid lying wall panel._ Checking her leg, she was surprised to see that the bandages had been changed, and that there was something placed over the wounds besides the bandages. Looking around the room, she found that her berretta and shotgun were lying on the box next to the shells and clips she was carrying. She checked her pockets, but the key she found wasn't there; it had been replaced by a note.

Jill,

I found you collapsed with a fever by the back door and brought you here. Somehow, a bunch of reptilian things managed to bust down the front door and swarmed the place, and killed off almost all the zombies. I locked the door so that they can't get at you.

Sorry for taking the key from you, but we really need to get out of here fast and you really aren't in any condition to go anywhere yet. Try not to go anywhere if you wake up before I come back to check on you.

Barry

_Something's wrong. Barry wouldn't leave me like this, no matter how bad the situation was._ Getting up and finding she could walk a little better than before, she grabbed her stuff off the box, then walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a pen. Picking up the note from where she left it on the cot, she wrote her own note on the back of Barry's:

Couldn't stay. Will try and find you.

Jill

Stepping outside, she taped the note to the door and headed upstairs to the helmet door she couldn't get into earlier. Finding it unlocked, she stepped inside to find a tiny trophy room full of stuffed animals, with a step stool strangely placed near the moose's head on the right wall. Using it to look at the head up close, she would've missed the blue gem used as its left eye due to how well it blended in, if it wasn't for her father's training on spotting hidden things like that. _That tiger statue is still missing an eye; maybe it goes there._

Carefully removing the gem, she pocketed it and left the room. Heading back downstairs, she stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard the shrieking that woke her earlier again. The noise repeated, and what appeared to Jill to be an overly large, two legged lizard lumbered into view. Stopping in front of the stairs, it turned to look up at her, then, with another ear-splitting shriek, it charged at her. Forcing herself to move, Jill barely managed to get out of the way before it slashed her torso, then swung her shotgun around and knocked it back a few inches before she emptied two rounds into its face. Its brains scattered all over the railing, it silently fell dead on the stairs. Catching her breath, she continued down and causally rounded the next corner, but didn't run into another one until she opened the door leading into the next hall. She got the jump on the first two, but didn't notice the third one until it pounced on her. Jamming the shotgun into its mouth, she blasted the top of its head off, then practically threw it off her.

Getting up, she swallowed the bile in her throat as she wiped as much of the gore off herself as she could before reloading the shotgun and entering the tiger statue room again. Placing the blue gem into the last empty eye socket, it rotated around the opposite way to reveal a case of acid rounds. Grabbing them, she made her way to the other side of the mansion to where the last locked door was that required a key; she still hadn't found the code for the door upstairs yet. By the time she got there, she had killed another three hunters (she found the name in a bit of some torn report in the dining room, and it seemed to fit them), two zombies, and the largest spider she had ever seen in her life, leaving her with only five shotgun shells and her fifty-nine handgun rounds (rounds inside the gun included). Reaching for the handle, she stopped when she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Whipping around, she quickly lowered her gun when she realized it was Barry. "Thank God you're okay. I got worried when I found the note."

Seeing how genuinely worried he was, Jill started feeling bad for doubting him. "Sorry, one of those lizard things you mentioned managed to get in when I unlocked the door, and after I managed to kill it, staying there didn't seem like a good idea."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're well enough to be moving around; I wasn't really sure those herbs I read about would really work." Pulling the helmet key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door. Turning back to her with a small smile, he said, "Let's see if we can find a way out in here, then."

"Sure." Smiling a little back at him, Jill followed him. The room was bare, with nothing but a fireplace and a piano in the checker-floored room. Jill wondered over to the piano while Barry examined the fireplace. Not finding anything of interest, Jill started heading over to him when she heard a familiar hissing noise. Rushing forward, she pulled the man out of the way just in time before the giant snake she fought earlier came in through the fireplace and swallowed him whole. "What IS it?"

Once the snake came fully into view, she realized it was the same one from earlier by all the missing eyeballs and chunks in its hide as it reared up to strike at them again but missed, shooting in between them and smashing its head into the wall and knocking the piano over. "That's the snake that killed Richard. I thought I killed it earlier."

"Well, this time I'll make sure it stays dead." Drawing his magnum revolver out of his back pocket, he started firing into its back. Reeling from every shot, it broke through the wall behind him and lunged, causing him and Jill to roll out of the way. Lifting up her shotgun, Jill started firing into the left side of its jaw as Barry restarted firing into its backside again. Under the continued barrage, the confused snake died as it was trying to find its way out of the line of fire.

Slinging her empty shotgun over her shoulder and pulling out her Beretta, Jill back stepped toward the piano to get away from the venom that had started leaking from its head and fell through the floor. "Jill! Hold on, I'll go get a rope."

"Okay!" The place she was in was about as small as the tiger statue room, with nothing but a gravestone for a 'George Trevor' that had a black floppy disk labeled 1 on it. Picking it up, she noticed a switch near the bottom and pushed it, causing the gravestone to slide backwards to revel a ladder. _Should I go down the ladder, or wait for Barry?_ Before she could make up her mind, Barry came back. "Jill! Are you still there?"

"I'm still here!"

"Okay! Grab the rope!"

"Okay!" Once the rope tumbled down, she grabbed it and climbed back up. "Thanks, Barry."

"Don't mention it. Hey, when I found the rope, I found this slip of paper with the combination for that door on the other side of the mansion."

"Let's go see if it works, unless you'd rather split up again."

"Nah, we already searched most of the place already. Besides, I don't think it's such a good idea with all those reptiles running around."

"Me either. I stashed Forest's grenade launcher in the medical room, and I think I'll need it, so can we stop by there first?"

"Sure." They ran into several more hunters on the way there, but Barry easily took care of them with his magnum. Once back in the medical room, Jill opened the box and switched out her shotgun for the grenade launcher, and grabbed her extra grenade and flame rounds. Slinging the launcher over her shoulder, Jill followed Barry back up the stairs to the keypad door "Hey, Barry, are you okay? You seem kinda tired?"

"I'll be fine, so don't worry." Jill didn't completely believe him, but decided to keep an eye on him anyway. Pulling the paper out of his pocket, Barry inputted the code, then smiled when the door unlocked. Inside was a marble hallway with several zombies in it, but they died pretty quickly when hit by a couple of grenades. The next door lead to another hallway, full of hunters, which didn't last very long either. The first door to their right was a closet with magnum rounds in it. Halfway down the hall was an elevator, but they passed it for the time being and continued to the end where there were blue double doors leading into a library with more zombies. Killing them, they looked around, but other than an empty room behind a bookcase with a broken light switch, they didn't find anything of interest. The room behind the library only had a desk in a recess with an empty false book on it, and a switch that didn't seem to do anything.

Back in the hall, they backtracked to the elevator. The only way the elevator went was down, and that lead to a disgusting kitchen with more zombies, which were simple to kill. The left door was boarded up, and the one hidden on the right just lead back to the hallway where Kenneth's body was. "Okay, that's it. There's nowhere else to go, so I'm going back to the back door and busting it down."

"I don't know if it'll work, but okay." Making their way back to the crest door, they were surprised to find it already open, and two familiar faces waiting for them. "Chris! Rebecca!"

"Jill, Barry! I'm glad you're both safe."

"Me too. How did you get the door open?"

"We don't know. When we came back from circling the house without finding another way in, it was already open."

"Wait, Barry, didn't you tell me the front door got busted open?"

"It was."

"But, when we got there, it was all boarded up."

"That's weird. How did you know we were in here in the first place?"

"Wesker told us."

"Wesker? You've found him?"

"Yeah, he was in the guardhouse. He said he was going to look around for a while, so he should still be there."

"I hope so." Chris and Rebecca lead the way back toward the guardhouse. Jill's uneasy feeling from the beginning of the mission came back, but she pushed it away again. _Nothing else is going to go wrong. Chris is okay, and we'll meet up with Wesker again soon._

* * *

A.N: The questions of the back and front doors will be answered next chapter (as will what happened to Joseph). Please review; it'll help me get back into a RE mood (cycling interests are a b****)._  
_


End file.
